


Cheap Thrills

by TheCookieOfDoom



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Club AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: "It's rude to stare, you know.""I couldn't help it."“You can never help it. I’ve seen you before, always standing here, unable to take your eyes off me.”





	

Stormy blue eyes searched the club, looking over the sea of pulsing bodies as their owner looked for someone in particular. The lights were flashing, strobing, the heavy beat of the music pounding and resonating in his blood, giving him a high like no other. There was a drink in his hand, the glass sweating in his palm, but he didn’t notice. A feral grin curled his lips when he spotted his prey, the man he had come here for; the man he always came here for.

He was on the dancefloor, skin glistening with sweat like the rest of the bodies rubbing up against him. In front of him was a girl with flaming red hair vying for his attention, behind him a blonde man with hands placed possessively on his hips. The man didn’t seem to care, his expression vacant and blissed, his thick curls bouncing around. There was glitter in his hair this time, catching the light and making it look as if the strands were strewn with stars.

Robb could see his pulse jumping beneath his skin, and the way he panted from the exertion, but not once did he take a break. He lived for the music, a slave to the beat. Never had Robb approached him before, preferring to instead just watch him dance. He was mesmerizing, the way he moved, careless of what others thought and yet graceful all the same.

Eyes so dark they looked black settled on Robb, and he was taken aback by suddenly having the man’s attention on him. A sharp, edged smile curled plush lips, and Robb wet his own, finding his mouth suddenly dry. The man, not taking his eyes off of Robb, kissed the woman before, then turned to do the same to the man behind him. Robb’s breath hitched as he dragged the man’s lip between his teeth as he pulled away. He sauntered away from the pair, hips swaying in time with the music as he came for Robb. Robb knocked back his glass of whiskey, his eyes never leaving the other’s.

“Hello, stranger,” the man said, sidling up to Robb and cornering him against the bar. “It’s rude to stare, you know.” The way he looked at Robb, his brown eyes running over his form appreciatively, Robb knew he didn’t care. He was just being obtuse for the sake of it.

“I couldn’t help it,” Robb said, settling his hands on the man’s hips, half expecting to be told off for it. He was more pleased that he would like to admit when the opposite happened, and instead the man pressed closer to him, tangling a hand in his auburn curls. “What’s your name?”

“You can never help it. I’ve seen you before, always standing here, unable to take your eyes off me.” Robb felt his cheeks warm at having been caught; he’d thought he’d been relatively covert about it. “You can call me Jon. What should I call you, handsome?”

“Robb.”

“Robb,” he said, trying out the name. He liked the taste of it.

“You know,” he said, as if remarking on the weather, playing with Robb’s short curls. “I have a thing for red-heads.” Robb grinned at him, nodding to the woman Jon had left on the dancefloor. She was dancing with the blonde man, gesturing for Jon to come back.

“I can tell. Girlfriend?”

Jon looked over his shoulder at her, shaking his head. When he spoke, Robb didn’t know if he believed him or not. He didn’t care either way. “I don’t even know her name.”

“Then she wouldn’t be angry if I were to steal you for the night?”

“No, I don’t think she would mind one bit.”

 


End file.
